I Me My Cherry Blossoms
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: "Papa..." / SasuSaku / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri Opening


**I Me My Cherry Blossoms**

**By: **Scarlet Blossoms

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

* * *

"Sakura."

Wanita itu mengangguk, sambil tetap memperlihatkan senyumnya yang hangat, "Sasuke."

Setelah menutup pintu, ia berjalan untuk menyimpan sebuah papan yang terdapat lembaran kertas di atasnya, ke atas sebuah rak yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu kursi yang masih terlipat di samping rak tersebut, lalu membawanya ke samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Tempat tidur Sasuke terletak di dekat jendela kamar. Jendela kamarnya dibuat tidak terlalu tinggi. Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya pun bisa melihat keadaan di luar. Dan sejauh yang ia lihat, cuaca pada hari itu sangat cerah. Bagaimana pun juga, kala itu adalah bulan Juli.

Terlihat juga sebatang bunga lili putih yang disimpan dalam pot kaca cantik berisi air di atas sebuah meja kecil yang mengapit tempat tidur dan dinding.

"Jadi, kau yang bertugas," melihat Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya, Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbasa-basi, kali ini pun ia sedang menyimpulkan. Melihat, Sakura memang sedang memakai jas putihnya yang selutut itu.

"Mm," Sakura langsung memeriksa Sasuke. Dari bagian kepala sampai kaki, Sakura berusaha untuk tak terlewat sedikit pun. Terutama matanya yang berharga itu, ia periksa dengan teliti.

Terdengar desah napas lega dari Sakura, tandanya pemeriksaan itu telah selesai. Hanya beberapa luka ringan dan sedikit luka sedang di beberapa tempat yang Sakura temukan, dan seluruhnya sudah ia sembuhkan.

"Semuanya sudah ku periksa."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Senyuman itu. Senyuman menyeringai yang menjengkelkan, _dan juga seksi itu—_aku Sakura, pertanda hal yang tidak menyenangkan—atau mungkin sebaliknya. Benar saja. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Bagian atas tubuhnya ikut terbawa, membuat wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Terlalu berdekatan sampai kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Sebagai seorang ninja medis nomor satu, apa kau lupa prosedur pemeriksaan suhu tubuh?" desah napasnya begitu terasa. Hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya. Suaranya yang tiba-tiba begitu dalam membuat Sakura hampir tidak bisa menahan diri.

Hijau zamrud menatap hitam akik cukup lama.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu kuobati lagi. Dasar Uchiha," mungkin Sakura bermaksud sarkastik, tapi suaranya masih saja terdengar begitu lembut.

"Kau kan juga Uchiha."

Sakura terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke sambil membuat-buat ekspresi cemberut. Pernyataan itu membuat Sakura kecewa karena ejekannya gagal—sekaligus membuatnya merasa sedikit bangga. Sakura putuskan, satu kecupan ia rasa cukup untuk dihadiahkan pada suaminya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati melihat kelakuannya.

"Besok Tanabata. Ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kita pergi ke makam."

"Kau kira aku sedang membicarakan Obon apa?"

"Aku kan hanya menjawab."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membalas perkataan Sasuke, Sakura tahu yang Sasuke maksud adalah makam keluarganya, tapi tetap saja, pria ini sulit dimengerti. Tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Sasuke—Sasuke yang memulai pada dasarnya—memberi tekanan yang lembut, dengan maksud meminta sedikit perhatian Sasuke. Seperti itulah mereka setiap membicarakan sesuatu.

"Yah, tidak usah bertanya padamu juga sebenarnya aku sudah memutuskan. Kita akan pergi ke sana keesokan harinya. Aku sudah berjanji dengan semua kalau besok kau akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama."

"Hn," dalam kamus Sasuke Uchiha, "Hn" bisa berarti "Ya", "Tidak", atau dalam kasus ini, "Terserah".

"Mattaku..." Ini bukan penyataan rasa senang, kecewa malah. Tapi keinginan Sakura untuk hanya tersenyum, mengecup Sasuke lagi, lalu memeluknya, jauh lebih besar. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Hn," pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Wangi rambut Sakura begitu lembut, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukannya—mengubur hidungnya di antara helai berwarna merah muda yang begitu ia rindukan selama satu minggu terakhir ini.

"Permisi!"

Kedua pasang mata seketika mencari siapa orang yang mengganggu itu. Tidak, nyatanya ada tiga orang yang sudah berada di dalam kamar bersama mereka.

"Hee, baru satu minggu tidak bertemu, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kak?"

"Tidak juga," sambil berlalu, ia memindahkan seorang balita yang ia bawa di pangkuannya kepada Sakura. Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda seperti ayahnya.

"Raito-chan!" Sakura mengangkat-angkat Raito ke udara lalu mengecupnya. Balita manis itu tertawa riang mendapati dirinya sedang bersama sang ibu.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kalian, sikap macam apa itu? Masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menunggu orang di dalam untuk membukakannya."

"Tadi itu Hikaru, aku hanya mengikutinya supaya dia tidak mendapatkan masalah," _setidaknya tidak mendapat Shannaro Mama_—jawab Akira.

"Ne, ne. Ternyata kamu lah yang paling tidak sabar bertemu Papa, ya, Hikaru-chan."

Hikaru menunduk, tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah karena malu terlihat oleh semuanya. "Mama, hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, aku terdengar seperti anak perempuan," katanya sambil cemberut lalu memalingkan wajah. Sakura menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

Di sisi lain, Raito sedang sibuk memainkan rambut ayahnya. Mungkin pikirnya aneh, kenapa bentuknya begitu unik; kalian tahu, bokong ayam. Ia tidak menyadari kalau rambutnya sendiri seperti itu juga.

Sasuke yang dibuat gemas—walau hanya Tuhan, Raito, dan Sasuke yang tahu—tersenyum hangat saat Raito menatapnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk!"

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita yang lebih muda daripada Sakura, yang memakai jas yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, ia terlihat seperti telah melakukan sebuah operasi.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi ada panggilan untukmu, Kak Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, ia beranjak dari kursi lalu memberikan Raito pada Akira.

"Akira, tolong jaga Raito lagi. Sekalian kau dan Hikaru antar Papa pulang dan bawakan berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja dari ruangan Mama."

"Siap!"

"Semoga operasinya berhasil, Ma."

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berlalu. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata lagi, "Nanti malam akan aku buatkan makanan enak yang banyak sekali! Kita akan berpesta untuk keberhasilan misi Papa. Yakinkan kalau kalian tidak tertidur!"

Ya, di hari kerja, Sakura hampir selalu pulang malam. Hari ini pun sepertinya akan seperti itu, ada banyak ninja yang baru pulang dari misi.

Tidak berapa lama setelah pintu itu tertutup, terdengar percakapan dari arah luar.

"Kak Sakura, kenapa kau tidak membawa Raito saja? Aku kan ingin menggendongnya!"

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau pria kecilku menjadi penakut karena trauma melihat kegiatan berdarah seperti itu! Kau ini, Moegi."

"Yaaah..."

Begitu seterusnya, suara mereka semakin lama semakin menjauh ke arah timur dan sesekali yang terdengar hanya keluhan Moegi.

"Penggemar," semuanya berfikir seperti itu, hanya saja Hikaru yang mengatakannya secara langsung.

Seperti ibunya, Raito sangat terkenal di kalangan ninja medis Konoha. Ia juga begitu dimanjakan oleh mereka. Sakura sering membawanya ke rumah sakit saat Akira tidak bisa menjaganya karena sedang ada misi atau keperluan lain. Akhir-akhir ini Akira semakin sibuk karena ia diangkat sebagai ketua tim.

Selain karena sering dibawa ke rumah sakit, Raito itu sangat manis. Moegi pernah berkata pada Sakura kalau Raito yang paling mirip dengan Sakuke. Raito juga sangat dekat dengan ayahnya itu. Tapi bukan berarti Akira dan Hikaru tidak populer. Mereka memiliki kelompok penggemarnya masing-masing. Dari segi penampilan, kalau diperhatikan Akira lebih mirip Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Rambutnya pun begitu, bagian bawahnya tidak mencuat seperti Sasuke, juga agak panjang. Ditambah, wajahnya yang begitu tampan dan tenang. Tipikal kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau Hikaru, sedikit mirip Sasuke, tapi rambutnya seperti Akira, hanya saja lebih pendek daripada kakaknya. Sedangkan sifatnya, agak mengingatkan kita pada ibunya, enerjik, lalu lebih suka mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Mata mereka semua berwarna hitam akik, sewaktu-waktu berubah merah darah saat kemampuan matanya aktif. Begitu indah. Apalagi kalau bukan "Pesona Uchiha".

"Papa, apa kau benar-benar sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Akira.

"Hn. Mama berkata seperti itu tadi."

"Ah! Kalau begitu, aku akan segera ke ruangan Mama untuk mengambil berkas yang harus dibawa pulang. Papa dan Kakak tunggu aku di sini saja."

"Cepatlah."

"Tsk," seperti biasanya, kakaknya itu selalu menjengkelkan. Hikaru pun memutuskan untuk segera ke luar dari kamar, sebelum Sasuke berkata terlebih dahulu, "Akira, biar Papa yang menjaga Raito, kau bantu saja Hikaru."

"Ya," bagaimanapun, ia bukan tipe orang yang berani membantah perintah ayahnya.

Akira memindahkan Raito ke pangkuan Sasuke, lalu bergegas pergi bersama Hikaru.

"Apa-apaan, berduaan denganmu lagi."

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kau seperti anak perempuan."

* * *

Untuk mencapai ruangan Sakura di lantai dua, mereka harus berjalan lurus menelusuri lorong di sebelah kiri. Sesekali mereka disapa oleh rekan-rekan kerja Sakura. Sesampainya di pojok, mereka akan menemukan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai atas. Setelah di lantai atas, tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi, karena pintu ruangannya tepat berada di samping tangga.

"Berikan aku kuncinya, Kak."

"Bukannya kau yang pegang?"

Hikaru menepuk keningnya lalu berkata, "Sial, aku tidak memintanya pada Mama."

Terdengar suara dengusan Akira. Adiknya ini sangat ceroboh, pikirnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang menuju ruangan operasi bersama Moegi. Pasien ini baru saja datang dan Sakura belum memiliki data mengenainya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami sudah melakukan penyembuhan luka luar dan beberapa luka dalam, tapi ada yang aneh dengan koordinasi syarafnya."

"Begitu..."

Baru saja mereka akan menuruni tangga, sampai Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Otto, aku meninggalkan laporan hari ini di ruangan Sasuke," katanya sambil memelas. "Moegi, kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul."

"Hm!"

* * *

Saat itu, Sakura sudah berada di lorong sebelah utara, jaraknya kira-kira sama seperti jarak dari ruangan Sasuke menuju ruangannya di lantai dua. Dan ia harus ke sana lagi.

Banyak yang ia pikirkan saat perjalanan kembali; soal pasien kali ini, kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebabnya, pengobatan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan, juga apakah ia harus membuat sup tomat untuk menu makan malam kali ini.

"Mama? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Hikaru yang datang bersama Akira dari arah kanan, setelah Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Kalian juga kelihatannya dari luar?"

"Hikaru lupa meminta kunci ruangan Mama. Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke meja resepsi untuk menanyakan jadwal Mama sekarang," jawab Akira tenang.

"Ah, iya! Mama juga tidak sadar," Sakura mengatakannya sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dulu."

Pintu itu terbuka, semuanya terlihat sangat terkejut; semuanya, termasuk Sasuke. Raito mengatakan sesuatu... dan kata pertamanya itu cukup membuat Sakura cemburu pada Sasuke.


End file.
